The Yellow Pendant
by Hallie-Clancy
Summary: "I can't believe there is such thing as Werewolves""Not even close little girl. They don't exist.""I just saw one with my own eyes.""They're not Werewolves. They're shifts that can change into a wolf. In other words they don't eat humans because the moon is out. He wanted to kill you because of this.""What is it""It's the pendant of our ancestors, it lets us see what others can not
1. And Now the Hunt Begins

**A/N:** Wow, updated two days in a row. Well this is like Werewolves Dark Rising, but I basically changed everything about it. But, this is the new version, and I won't be updating on my other one. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

**And Now the Hunt Begins**

* * *

Keep running, just keep running. That was basically all that was going through my mind at the time, as I was rubber necking, looking back behind me as I ran forward deeper into the forest. I've read a lot of supernatural stories, and when I say a lot I really mean A LOT. And, like other girls I've dreamed about getting swept off my feet by a handsome vampire or werewolf, who just couldn't resist loving me, the innocent human.

And, I swear if I make it out of here alive I will never have that thought again. Well, at least not with a werewolf, but vampires are totally still acceptable. Hopefully if I ever meet one it won't be as bad as this meeting. In all the books I've read the guy who's the werewolf was a good guy and helped save the day. Unfortunately, not this one, he was definitely an enemy. Werewolves were now a complete enemy of the great Rukia Kuchiki.

Okay mind, get back on track. Focus. I know this forest because of all the times I got in trouble playing in it. The forest lay behind the Kuchiki estate, which I was living in as Byakuya's sister.

My older sister was married to Byakuya, and I have been living with them since their marriage. When my sister passed away five years ago I was afraid that Byakuya wasn't going to let me say. I didn't have anyone else but Byakuya. And, if he put me out of the house I wouldn't have had anywhere else to go. I'd be all alone again. It used to be just me and Hisana, and it was hard enough coping with the death of the last blood relation I had.

Byakuya didn't just let me stay. He adopted me as his sister. When he told me this it really shocked me; I didn't know what to think about the situation. At the time it was all so sudden. Later on I had the gut feeling that he couldn't even stand to look at me because of me resemblance towards Hisana. And, come to find out he only adopted me because Hisana told him to protect me. I believe Byakuya loved Hisana so much that he was willing to put up with me because Hisana loved me, and he wanted to fulfill Hisana's last wish.

But, now he probably won't have to worry about that because in a few hours I may be dead too. I give myself three to two hours tops to live. I truly don't think I'll live to see tomorrow. Things aren't looking so bright for me, but I'm hoping for the best.

The sun was starting to set, which means when night comes I won't know where I'm going. So, it would be a good idea to come up with a way out of this.

Further I get into the forest the more I have to doge the trees. The trees were closer together, and the trees themselves were becoming thicker and taller the more I ran into the forest.

I could hear them howling in the not so far distance. I felt like I was about to cry. I didn't want to die so soon. There were so many things that I still wanted to do.

I took a quick glance behind me to see if I could see them. And, luckily I couldn't find a single one of them in sight, but when I looked back there was a n eight foot cliff in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

I just stood there looking at the ledge, realizing that there was no way that I was getting over it. I started to shake violently at not knowing what to do, but knowing the outcome of the events. I'm not ready to die, not yet.

I turned around quickly, and what I saw made me scream in horror.

Right in front of me, inches away from my face, was a monster wrapped in fur. He looked like a wolf, but its size made it look supernatural. Our faces were even with each other, his black eyes seeped into my violet eyes, showing hunger that shook me to the bones. Drool was dripping from his mouth as he showed me his yellow canines. I backed away from him slowly step by step. I stepped on leaves and twigs causing them to crunch beneath my feet. I imagined that's what my bones would sound like when he decided to finally kill me.

Then suddenly my back hit the wall. I rested my back on the wall, breathing violently in fear. I was going to die.

The Werewolf took a few steps back and launched itself at me. I moved just enough out of the way, causing him to get a good chunk out of the ledge. As he was taking his mouth out of the ledge that he just buried himself in I took off running as far as I could away from him.

I was running as fast as I could to get away, my arms flailing at my sides and my legs stretching as far as they could to cover the most ground. My attempts felt helpless.

I could hear him coming after me, bounding across the ground to come and find me.

I could see him coming out of my peripheral vision, so I side stepped to the side slamming myself against a tree. My body was completely worn out and hurt so bad that I just slumped down the tree. I couldn't force my body to stand back up. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to course through my body. But, the pain never came.

I opened my eyes to find a man standing in front of me. I could only see his back, and even though he was wearing a grey coat I could tell he was strong. The Werewolf growled at the man, but the man stayed firm, not even flinching. The man then mad a slicing motion up wards with his hand, causing the creature in front on him to be cut in half. I covered my mouth with my hands and started to cry. There was blood everywhere.

After the Werewolf lay lifeless on the ground the man turned around and frowned at me. He was quite handsome, but there was also something about him that was very frightening.

"Thank you," I said shakily still crying.

He then crouched down next to me with his face inches from mine, one hand rested on the tree above my head and the other was touching the ground beside my body. He then asked in a husky tone, "Why thank me?"

"What?" He was starting to scare me.

He then brought his hand, which was resting on the ground, up to my face and lifted my chin up towards him. I noticed that he had amber eyes that seemed to pull you in. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't force anything to come out. I just rested my face into his hand, giving up. "Maybe I just wanted to get you all to myself." At that moment the danger of his words seeped into my mind, letting me know that I still wasn't out of harms way.


	2. All for a Name

All for a Name

I couldn't believe that he would pull such a nasty joke. It was completely unbelievable, and for the past hour I haven't even registered his existence. Even if he had been trying to talk to me for the past hour in such a pleading and annoying voice. If it would have been another day I would have just got back at him, but to do it today of all days was unacceptable. And, in my book it was completely unforgivable. I was staring out the window of his car, hoping that the scenery would distract me enough to drown out his voice.

We were driving through an area I didn't recognize, and unfortunately I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going in the beginning because he still hadn't told me he was pulling my chain. So, I had no clue of which direction we were headed away from my home, and there was no way in hell that I was going to ask him where we were. I was planning on not even acknowledge that he existed, let alone have a conversation with him. He didn't deserve to speak to me after what he did. Just thinking about the insufferable dick got my temper to an all-time high. I also decided to bless him with a new nickname ID, in other words, Insufferable dick. Pretty catchy, right?

He had stopped the car, and now I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head. I noticed the building we were stopped at. It reminded me of an old gothic styled church, minus all the crosses and Jesus. I guess this is what he was talking about earlier, before I stopped listening to him, when he said he wanted to take me somewhere.

"We're here." No duh, I'm pretty sure I could see that for myself.

I was going to open my door when he yanked me back into my seat pretty hard. He hand his hand gripped tightly onto my arm, and at that moment I saw how powerful he really was. And I wasn't going anywhere unless he wanted me to go somewhere. He was in complete control, and he loved every second of it.

"Look I've been trying to get you to tell me your name for the past half hour. And I would love it if you told me your name before we went inside."

I gave him a hard glare, and when his grip slackened I yanked myself out of his grip, rushing out of the car. I wasn't in the mood and quite frankly I didn't want to talk to the jerk. I started to walk towards the building, and even when I heard the car door slam, I didn't turn around.

"Hey, little girl. Stop." He said, running up the steps after me.

I quickened my pace almost into a run. I was almost at the door, when suddenly I slammed into a wall, or what I thought was a wall. I started to fall backwards, with my front more pain then it already was, when two arms caught me, causing me to flinch in pain. I then realized that I hadn't crashed into a wall. The stupid idiot used his inhumane speed to get in front of me, and what the hell was he made out of, metal?

"Let me go," I seethed at him. My face was probably red with anger, but if it was he didn't make any comment at it.

"Look I need you to understand some things before we walk through those doors, and I'm not going to let you run in there like some manic." Because of his extreme height, not because of my shortness, he bent down, making his back bow out, so that we were looking eye to eye.

"You're hurting me." I guess he didn't realize that he was gripping my arms as tightly as he was, because after my words left my lips he let go. I didn't quite know what to think of him, I knew he wasn't human, I knew he wasn't a Werewolf, and if not then what, a vampire? That fits right? The crazy speed and super strength match up, but it didn't seem right somehow. And, obviously he didn't know how strong he was, since he almost snapped my arms in half.

"Sorry," he said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"You probably think I'm a weakling, don't you?" I don't know what came over me, but I felt the need to ask the question anyways.

"On the contraire, I actually don't think you're weak. You're a human. It should have hurt you, and I'm sorry for causing you pain. The only reason you were alive is because you were able to run from him for so long that I felt obligated to step in. In other words, I felt you deserved to live, even if you're a petty little human." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult. Though I knew he respected me in some way, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was actually planning on letting me die.

"So, if I was someone else you would have let me die?" I asked, with some venom laced in my voice.

"Yes. Though not because I wanted to. It's the law, and is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not allowed to intervene until the law is broken, which means I'm not supposed to kill him until after he had killed you. But I broke the law for you, so if you would I would like that to stay between us okay. Anymore questions?" He said the last one while he was turning around.

"One more question?"

He turned back around, and raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"What are you? I know you're not human, but I don't think you're like that Werewolf thing." I said, pointing behind me as if that was where the Werewolf was still lying.

He smirked at me, letting me know I said something stupid in his book. He showed the top row of his white teeth, and had an 'I'm trouble and I know it' look. "Princess there is no such thing as Werewolves."

"Then what was that?"

"A Shifter. They can shift whenever they want, though I would image it quite painful." He stood up straight and looked at me.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "You still didn't answer my other question."

"You said you only had one question, so I only answered one." He was trying to pull the innocent act, but he had no idea who he was messing with, since yours truly was the queen of it.

"Just answer the damn question. You're just trying to avoid telling me what the hell you are." He was frustrating me again, but this time I made sure he could see my frustration.

He sighed, rolling his neck, making it pop.

"I'm a Seeker."

"A, huh?" I was confused. What the hell was a Seeker?

"You can think of me as the peacemaker between all the other races, or the person who cleans up there mess, so that the humans don't know that they exist."

"So, let me get this straight. You're like a medium between other races, and you help hide their existence." He nodded at me letting me know that I was right. "And technically speaking you're not allowed to stop them from doing anything unless they get caught in the act." He nodded his head at me again. "Were you implying that there are different kinds of races than Shifters?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you about that tomorrow. Now come on lets go inside, and if anyone asks who you are tell them you're an old friend and you know my family secret. They should leave you alone if you say that, and if you have any questions come find me. Don't ask anybody else. Actually it's probably best if you stay with me most of the time." We were walking to the door, as he lectured me and laid down all the ground rules. He opened the door when I felt something overcome me.

"Hey, ID?" He scowled at me for the nickname. "My name is Rukia." Suddenly his scowl turned into a smirk again, as we walked inside to whatever may await me.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. I am literally about to flip shit. I feel really bad about not writing my other story before going to Europe. So... if any of you like it I would like your opinion. Everytime I sit down to write it I want to throw up. I feel like its to mushy, and to yuck. And I think I like this one a lot better. I don't know you tell me. And way back when I was coming up with ideas for stories I had several ideas. Tell me if you would be interested in me posting them.

1. It's kind of science fiction. Its called new world and this kid, Ichigo. Was young when the world changed back to the old ways, with no technology. So, basically he is like a hunter who kills vampires and werewolves, and he meets Rukia. And he finds things out about his past. He doesn't know who to trust, but he does know the government is corrupt, and he basically fixes it. All of these are ichiruki by the way. I already have five chapters written for it.

2. Its about this girl that's a vampire, Rukia, and she's a mate to a werewolf, Ichigo, and her best friend warns her to stay away from him. So, its kind of like forbidden love. And someone betrays Rukia that is close to her. Three chapters already done.

3. In the beginning Rukia gets attacked by a demon, and her mom goes missing. Her mom had entrusted her to Ichigo, who isn't human. This one is more about angels and demons, and Rukia finds things out about her dad that left her when she was born. Two chapters done.

Tell me what you think in a review, and sorry for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
